Dobby and the Doctor
by ElleRoAnne
Summary: Dobby's huge green orbs widened impossibly "who is you?" "I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord, I travel through Time and Space in the TARDIS." The man with the leather jacket said said, holding his hand out to the frail elf "I want you to travel with me" [Rated M for action scenes] {Crossover set in 3rd year at Hogwarts and season 1 of modern Who, before/instead of Rose Tyler.}
1. Episode1 Part1 : A New Beginning

**Authors note:** **Before I begin, I'd like to thank the owner of Before I begin, I'd like to thank the owner of http//DoctorWho/ whom without, this book would not be possible.**

XxTimeTurnerTardisxX

'Twas a silent night when an impossible creature was kicked out of Malfoy Manor, a now free elf gleefully dragged his small and over-packed suitcase behind him, it's wheels shook slightly every time he turned. Nothing could be heard, spare the occasional squeak that came from the suitcase every time it turned. Dobby skipped along to the silent tune, he was now free house-elf. He had no master.

It had all started at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when master Malfoy had presented Dobby with clothes! Malfoy had given Dobby the diary of Tom Riddle, informing the small elf to dispose of it after being accused of owning the darn thing. Dobby, having huge eyes, had noticed something sticking out from the book and when he had opened it, there it was. A sock!

As soon as he noticed this, Dobby had ignored his ex-masters orders (he was free house-elf now) and was dragged back to Malfoy Manor only to be punished before being literally kicked out of the house with his possessions by Lucius Malfoy himself. But the elf felt no remorse, he was glad not to be part of a family which associated themselves with the Dark Arts and he-who-must-not-be-named. Despite his glee, Dobby had no particular sense of destination, turning at random, and continuing on straight in no particular direction. Yes, he had considered appearating to Hogwarts, but he didn't want to do that, not just yet at least. Dobby had wanted to experience a sense of adventure, he had wanted to go and explore.

The only problem was-- "Ooft" he had walked straight into someone and fallen -bottom first- onto the floor. Dobby looked up to see who he had walked into. It was a man. His brown hair was close cropped; he was wearing a navy blue burgundy v-necked t-shirt, a medium-length leather coat with big lapels, hard-wearing black uniform pants, and strong leather boots.

The man looked down at Dobby and gave the House-Elf a soft, apologetic smile before lending a hand to him, a simple word, "Sorry" and Dobby's eyes grew wide.

"You is being nice to Dobby. Dobby is walking into you and you is being kind to Dobby?! Harry Potter is showing Dobby such kindness, is you knowing Harry Potter?" The man chuckled softly before helping the grateful creature up and crouching down so that they could both be eye-to-eye.

"No, I don't think I've met him. Great bloke though, Harry James Potter." The man answers the elfs question before taking what the creature had said before about never knowing such kindness into consideration. "Maybe you haven't met enough nice people. Tell you what, come travel with me and we'll meet all sorts of kind people."

Dobby's huge green orbs widened impossibly, happy for the offer and overwhelmed with the kindness that the strange man had shown. "Who is you?" Dobby inquired.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord, I travel through Time and Space in the TARDIS, that stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space." The man with the leather jacket said, holding his hand out to the frail elf, "I want you to come travel with me."

The Doctor had been fiddling around with knobs and levers, concealing an amused smile for the elf who was standing at the bottom of the staircase, trembling with both excitement and gratitude. After pressing yet another button, the Doctor finally stopped and gave the ex-house-elf some much needed attention.

"Have a seat Dobby." His ears grew while he grinned in amusement at the elf whose his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. However, instead of sitting, the House-elf let out a whine before hyperventilating a tad.

"No, no, no. Dobby must not sit! Dobby must show Mr the Doctor some kindness." Horror struck the frail creatures face. "Dobby is being most rude!" Suddenly, the Elf had started banging his head against the stair railing whist cursing himself, "Bad Dobby, bad Dobby, very bad Dobby!"

The Doctor had rushed over the small creature as soon as he started hurting himself and pulled said creature back, making him hit air a few times before noticing that he was moved away from the railing.

"Dobby..." the tear-stained house-elf turned to face the Time Lord. "You mustn't harm yourself. You're a free elf now. You can drink the coca that you make, eat hot chips, get a job and spend the money you earn on something you want. A bit boring if you ask me. But that why you're with me isn't it?" Dobby gave a small nod and the Doctor continued to speak, "You are here to get away from boring and straight into adventure!" The Doctor knelt down and gently wiped away the elfs tears. "It's going to be hard but you can do it. You can be a happy elf can't you?" Once more, Dobby gave a small nod, unable to find his voice. So The Doctor spoke for him. "We've landed. Come on. Let's see where she took us."

Dobby's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Dobby is thinking that Mr the Doctor knew where he is taking Dobby."

"There we go questions!" The Doctor clapped his hands once in joy, grin growing somewhat wider. "Questions are good! Questions mean that you've got your brain going. Good, that's good! Well, the TARDIS and I negotiate. I tell her where I want to be but she takes me where I need to be." Still confused, Dobby looked up quizzically at the man. "See I wanted to go to Earth year two-dash-apple-dash-hut but she probably took us somewhere else." The Doctor gestured the elf to follow him then pulled to open.

"Okay... " Dobby said, perplexed.

"Ah, see? 2005, London." He looked proudly at Dobby who seemed like he was about to faint. "Yeah, I thought that you not asking Doctor Who? Or saying it's bigger on the inside! Was too good to be true." Dobby's mouth resembled a fish making bubbles. "Yes Dobby. My flying phone box does work."

Dobby stepped outside with the Doctor. "What is going to be happening in this year?" The elf asks out of curiosity.

"I know for sure that Huygens probe reveals images of Titan's surface, YouTube is launched, USB flash drives replace floppy drives, and..." The Doctors facial expression darkens, ears shrinking to normal size when he remembers the suicide bombers who killed 56 people. He shook the knowledge of that devastating day (temporarily) out of his head and forcefully plastered a smile on his face. "Fantastic year isn't it?" The confused ex-house-elf's head nodded vigorously.

"Come on then." The Doctor beckoned the elf to move but he hesitated. "What's wrong Dobby?"

Dobbys eyes were still brimmed with tears, "Dobby isn't so sure that he will be a useful elf in Mr the Doctors mission."

The Time Lord winced at the word Mr, "Just the Doctor." He looked softly at the house-elf, "We're just here to have a look about. Besides how are you going to meet all of the nice people if you're just sitting about in the TARDIS?" He asked, starting to walk.

Before Dobby could have an opportunity to answer, there was a deep horning sound, caused by a spaceship which was trailing black smoke as it passed overhead and headed for the city. It narrowly missed Tower Bridge, weaved around St Paul's, then, with a nasty back-fire and a splutter, dived for the Thames, taking out the Clock Tower which (at first glance) looked like the dial was backward but yet (somehow) read 9:58. Big Ben chimed once before the spaceship crashed into the river. The Doctor and watched a plume of black smoke rise into the air on the horizon.

XxTimeTurnerTardisxX

 **Authors note:** ** _And_ cue the Doctor Who theme song. Chapters will become longer as I progress, if not then they'll stay around 1000ish words.** **Special thanks to Wattpads littlemissmalfoy2 for the idea of how the duo can meet.** **I obviously own nothing! (Except the idea.)**


	2. Episode1 Part2 : Massive Diversion

The Doctor made a run for the street that the shipcrashed into. Naturally, the army closed the roads, much to the annoyance of car drivers.

"Just my luck." A flustered man said, shaking his head. Clearly agitated that he now had to back his car up and leave the street without causing an accident or a disturbance in traffic.

"Get back. Get back." A monotoned soldier said to the angry driver in a declarative tone.

The Doctor let put a disappointed sigh. "It's blocked off."

"London must be closing." Dobby stated, even though he didn't truly understand the situation.

The Doctors ears widened with joy. "I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this." The Doctor grinned, speaking faster than usual. "This is fantastic!" His eyes glossed with elation, "This is what I travel for, Dobby. To see history happening right in front of us. Dobby. This might be mans first contact with an alien life form and we're here to see it!"

"But we cannot see it!" Dobby squeaked, "Can't we take the Doctors spaceship?"

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top.it's best if the TARDIS stays where she is." The Doctor said. "But what we can do is try to find a shop that sells televisions."

*

A reporter from the News 24 studio began the broadcast. "Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash landed in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene."

Hitchinson was now on screen, dabbing away at the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief before speaking. "Thank you Bob. I'm here at the scene of the crash landing where the police are urging the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family." Hitchinson looks behind him to see army people arriving at the scene. He presses on his earpiece to hear the disclosure from the news channel. "The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find." As soon as he said that,army people swarmed in and out of the building, once more, Hitchinson pressed his earpiece and delivered the scoop,"A body of some sort has been found inside the wreckage of the spacecraft. It was brought to the nearest shore. Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, in Albion Hospital. I'm being told that General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls."

The Doctor needn't hear any more, he began to take off.

"Where is you going?"Dobby asked, head tilted ever so slightly.

*

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene?" A junior secretary named Ganesh asked as the Doctor and Dobby were escorted into the waiting room by one of the bouncers. "Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." He handed one to the Doctor who peered at it in interest. "I'm sorry but--" he trailed off, eyes bulging, "Sorry.But what in Lords name is that thing?" He said, pointing a finger at Dobby.

The Doctor had an ugly look on his face. "That thing is my companion" he spat, "So either you let us both in or you don't."

"You know I can't do that Doctor, you're the code nine, not that--" he stopped himself from saying something that he'd regret, "Your... companion."

"He stays with me."

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there.I can't let him in and that's a fact."

Dobby tugged on the Doctors jacket "Doctor should not be worrying. It is okay" Dobby whispered."You go."

"Excuse me," a woman said as she approached. "Are you the Doctor?"

"Sure" the Doctor shrugged the question off.

"Not now Harriet. We're busy." The junior secretary snapped at the woman before turning to Dobby. "Can't you go home?" He asked,desperate.

"You don't need to worry Ganesh, I just need a word in private." The woman who was supposedly named Harriet assured him.

"I suppose so."The Doctor looked at Dobby softly."Don't get in any trouble." He advised the elf before leaving.

"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it." The secretary stated firmly before directing the rest of his talk to Dobby."I'm going to have to leave you with security."

"It's all right. I'll look after..."

"Him," offered Dobby.

"...Him." Harriet assured. "Let me be of some use." She looked to Dobby as she ushered him on toward the entrance hall. "Walk with me. Just keep walking." Harriet spoke from the corners of her mouth, "That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." She flashed her ID card at Dobby. They were now in the entrance hall.

Whilst the Doctor, who was in the briefing room, rapidly scanned the prepared papers.

"This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?"

"Why does Miss Harriet Jones want to know?" Dobby asked. The poor woman began to cry.

*

In the briefing room, Asquith spoke. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant."

"Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under Any Other Business. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion." The Doctor interjected, pausing before getting to his point. "From what?"

*

In the cabinet room, a mortified Harriet was validating her shaken behavior. "They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!"

"It is alien." Dobby assured the distressed woman, "Dobby believes Miss Harriet Jones."

A sudden thought hit Harriet. "They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it." Herself and Dobby started searching the room. Jones opened a cupboard and a man's body fell out.

"Is that the--" Dobby was interrupted by an annoyed Ganesh.

"Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander..."Ganesh trailed off upon seeing the body. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

Not to the Doctors surprise, no one in the briefing room knew what he was on about. He rolled his eyes before explaining, "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get? Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap."

"Oh!" Said a new voice in mock surprise. "Has someone been naughty?"

"That's impossible Margaret! He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!" The junior secretary exclaimed.

"Who was it that told you that, hmm?" The lady smiled wickedly before reaching up to her hairline. "Me."


	3. Episode1 Part3 : Slitheen

Still, no one in the room contributed to what the Doctor was saying. He refrained himself from sighing and rolling his eyes at the ignorance of the people in the room. "This is all aboutus." He still didn't get anything from the others, so he elaborated, "Alien experts. The only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room." Just then, Green farted, triggering the Doctors annoyance to a further extent. "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?"

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" Green asked perilously whilst General Asquith removed his cap and unzipped his forehead. Green began to laughs heinously whilst the room filled with blue light. An alien started to wriggle out of the skin suit.

*

In the Cabinet office, Margaret did the same. She flexed her three long fingers in relief before she grabbed Ganesh in her massive talons and pushed him up the wall.

*

Asquith had a wicked smile plastered on his face, "We are the Slitheen," he stated.

"Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies." Green held up a remote activation switch, and the ID cards emitted electric shocks to their wearers, including the Doctor (who managed to rip his ID card off in the end.)

"Deadly to humans, maybe." He pushed it against the collar around the neck of the revealed Slitheen, enveloping both it and Green with the electricity. They didn't like it. Neither did the one in the Cabinet Office.

The Doctor, Dobby, and Harriet Jones made their escapes.

*

The Doctor was now in the entrance hall. "Oi!" He shouted to get the attention of the officers outside. "If you want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street. Come on!" Making the armed officers follow him.

*

Green managed to pull the ID card off 'Asquiths' collar, and the electricity stopoef. "Reinstate my disguise. Hurry up! Hurry! Hurry!" Asquith said, flustered. Green rushed to help the Slitheen into the Generals skin suit.

*

It was when they reached the corridor when Harriet stopped Dobby. "No, wait. They're still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them." At that precise moment, the Slitheen came in and began to chase them through a series of rooms. It smashed through the oak doors.

Itended up trapped between two lots of armed police.

"Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorise you to execute this man." Aquith proclaimed.

"Well, now, yes, you see, er, the thing is, if I was you... if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice." The Doctor said, buying himself time.

 _Ding_!

A door opened behind the Doctor. "Don't stand them against the lift!" He said with a cheeky grin.

*

The Doctor entered in the briefing room with the police just as Green finished getting Asquith into his skin suit. "Where have you been? I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this lightening, this kind of, er, electricity, and they all collapsed." Green blabbered. The policemen checked the bodies.

"I think... I think they're all dead." Price said hesitantly.

"That's what I'm saying. He did it!" He pointed a shaking finger at the Doctor. "That man there."

The Doctor was thunderstruck. "I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise..." he trailed off, realizing how insane his story sounded. "That's never going to work, is it?"

"No." Another policeman admitted.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough" he said before running away.

*

The lift doors opened on the first floor. The Slitheen were already there.

The Doctor came in, "Hello," Distracted the Slitheen,andgave both Dobby and Harriet a chance to get past behind it, then closed the lift door once more.

*

They were in the sitting room where there was a large settee, a large drinks cabinet, and a folding screen by the window (which was probably used to keep out the draughts.)

"Hide!" Dobby squeaked to Harriet. Before he hid behind the cabinet and Harriet sheltered herself behind the screen.

The Doctor exited the lift on the second floor. At the same moment, Slitheens Green and Asquith entered.

"My brothers." Margaret smirked viciously.

"Happy hunting?" Green greeted his menacing sister.

Margarets eyes shone gleefully. "It's wonderful!" She continued to express her exhilaration. "The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

Asquith agreed hungrily with his animated sister, "Sweat and fear."

Green linked his lips. "I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones."

"There's a ripe creature too, all hormones and adrenalin from all this excitement. Fresh enough to bend before it snaps." Margaret pulls back the curtain causing Dobby to let out a high-pitched yelp.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet exclaimed, jumping out of her hiding place.

Saved by the Time Lord, the Doctor busted in with a fire extinguisher. He sprayed the male Slitheen with Co2. He looked to Dobby. "Out, with me!" He shouted.

Dobby pulled the curtain down over Margaret.

The Doctor looked to Harriet, "Who the heck are you?"

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." She flashed her badge.

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor smiled.

"Likewise." Harriet smiled back kindly. The Doctor used up the Co2 before the three of them ran out.

*

The trio were running for their lives in the long corridor. "We need to head to the Cabinet Room." The Doctor said over his shoulder.

Harriet nodded, "The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens."

"Harriet Jones, I like you." The Doctor smiled receiving a smile back from her.

Meanwhile, the Slitheen chased our heroes through corridors and rooms.

Once they reached the cabinet room, the Doctor grabbed a decanter from a side table and stood in the doorway. "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off."

The Slitheen chose to be smart and took one step back out of the outer office.

"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet answered.

The Doctor looked as if he were refraining from rolling his eyes. "Yes. I got that, thanks."

"Who are you, if not human?" Green questioned back.

Harriet looked quizzically, "Who's not human?"

"He is not human." Dobby said, nodding his head toward the Doctor.

"He's not human?" Harriet asked, flabbergasted.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor silenced the chatter.

"Sorry." Harriet smiled gingerly.

"So, what's the plan?" The Doctor looked at his accomplices for help.

"But he's got a Northern accent." Said Harriet. She found it difficult to grasp the idea of the Doctor being an alien.

"Lots of planets have a North." The Doctor replied before he shook his head as if to waggle away the interruption. "I said hush. Comeon. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"

Asquith scoffed, "Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?"

One of the Doctors eyebrows rose challengingly. "Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"The Slitheen race?" Asquith bit back a laugh.

Green looked as if he too withheld a laugh, "Slitheen is not ourspecies. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service." He bowed down slightly at the last part he'd spoken.

The Doctors eyebrow rose threateningly higher, "So, you're family."

Green nodded. "A family business."

The Doctor planned to keep them talking, "Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on aGod-forsakenrock?"

Asquiths eyebrows furrowed. "Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"

Doctor looked at Asquith, confused. "Is that what I said?"

Asquiths eyes almost bulged out of their sockets in outrage. "You're making it up."

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Ah, well! Nice try." He looked to Harriet who was clutching the Red Box as if her life depended on it. "Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it."

"You pass it to the left first." Harriet said, motioning to the box.

The Doctor apologized.

"Thank you." Dobby smiled without the faintest clue of what was happening.

Asquith had an evil glint in his eye. "Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter."

"Doctor?" Dobby inquired, looking at the Time Lord sceptically, "Should we run?"

The Doctor nodded, grabbed both Harriets and Dobbys hand, and made a run for it before he decided to fact-tell. "Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." The Doctor lifted a small panel by the door and pressed a button. Metal shutters crash shut across the windows and doors. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

Dobbys eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "How do we get out?"

The Doctors face fell. "Ah."

*

Green stood apprehensively in the outer office. "He's safely contained. Now, cut off communications inside that room, then summon the family. It's time we finished with this insane planet for good."

*

News reporter Andrew Marr poised himself carefully in front of the camera as he delivered the scoop from Downing Street, "There's still no word from inside Downing Street, though we are getting even more new arrivals." A man came out of a car, "That's group Captain Tennant James of the RAF, though why he's been summoned we've no idea." Then another man. "That's Ewan McAllister, Deputy Secretary for the Scottish Parliament." Marr pressed his earpiece, he received more information to deliver. "This ismostunusual. I'm told that this;" he motioned toward the woman who'd just come out of the car, "Is Sylvia Dillane, Chairman of the North Sea Boating Club. Quite what connects these people, we have no idea."

*

The three Slitheen were back in their body suits. "Group Captain. Delighted you could make it. We're meeting upstairs." Margaret wore a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Upon hearing the Group Captain pass some gas, her smile grew wider and more encouraging, "That's the spirit. Off you go. Good to see you."

Asquith saluted at the Sergeant before addressing him. "Ah, Sergeant. Now that the Doctor's been neutralised, the upper levels are out of bounds to everyone."

The Sergeant peered at Asquith. "Then who are they?"

Asquith became confidential, "Need to know, Sergeant. Need to know." The Sergeant nodded thoughtfully. Asquith continued to speak, "I want you to liaise with stood Communications. The acting Prime Minister will be making a public address. He will speak to the nations of the world."

*

Margaret got a coat hanger from a rack and handed it to James, "There you are. If you'd just like to go through and get changed." She took a skin suit off an emerging Slitheen who used to be Group Captain James. "Now, if you'd like to head down to the end of the corridor, it's first on the left."

"Thank you." 'James' smirked.

*


	4. Episode1 Part4 : Raxacoricofallapatorian

Strickland was located in the Powell Estate, back in his skin suit. "Right, you head off. Inform Control I have got one or two things that still need doing. I haven't quite finished with that creature yet."

*

"Soon." McAllister said to Green and Margaret whilst they were waiting in the clock room.

Green nodded his head, "Oh yes, soon." Upon hearing this, McAllister clumped away. Green waited for McAllister to finish clumping before looking at Margaret curiously, "Is that all of us?"

Margaret acknowledged the question. "All the family except Sip Fel Fotch. He's found a hunt of his own."

Green approved with a malevolent smile, "Ah!"

*

The Doctor dragged Ganesh's body into one of the cabinet rooms smallest store room, where the late Anthony Blair is was laid out.

After a minutes silence for respect, the Doctor addressed Harriet, "What was his name?"

"Who?" Harriet looked at the Doctor with confusion.

"This one." He gestured toward the junior assistant, "The secretary or whatever he was called."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, " Ganesh" Harriet croaked, "I brought him a cup of coffee once."

The Doctor looked softly at devastated Harriet," Sorry. Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?"

Harriet shook her head, "No. This place is antique."

Dobby tugged at the Doctors jacket sleeve, "Doctor. Why did the aliens not use Mr the Prime Minister as a disguise?"

The Doctor looked down at the inquiring elf, "He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans."

Dobby was baffled, "But they is being so very tall! How do they fit?!"

A smile was tugging at the corner of the Doctors lips, the naiveté of the ex-house-elf before him was adorable. "That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange." Both Harriet and Dobby nodded in understanding. The Doctor now turned his attention to the woman beside him. "Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?"

Jones gave a dismissive laugh which was followed by a wave of the hand, "Oh, hardly."

The Doctor pressed on, "Rings a bell." He frowned. "Harriet Jones?"

Harriet smiled sadly, "Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs."

Dobbys eyebrows knitted together, "Has it not it got..." Dobby tapped his chin, trying to think of the right word. "De-fence?" The Elf looked questioningly at the pronunciation of the word. "...Codes and thingys? Could we not just launch a... boom? At them?"

Harriet looked at the elf once she had processed what 'boom' was. "You're a very violent young..."

"Elf." Said the Doctor.

"...Elf. You know?"

Dobby looked sternly at Jones, "I am being serious."

Harriet thought hard, "Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

The Doctor looked up suddenly, "Say that again."

"What, about the codes?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Anything. All of it."

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN." Harriet spoke frankly. "Like that's ever stopped them." She added in an undertone. "Given our past record." Once more in an undertone, "I had voted against that, thank you very much." Before continuing on with her point. "The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN." She paused to look at the Doctors facial expression. "Is it important?"

The Doctor smiled gratefully, "Everything's important."

Harriet sighed, "If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted." She chuckled" Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal."

"What do they want?" Dobby inquired.

The Doctor let out a huff of breath. "Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset."

"Like what?" Harriet questioned. "Gold? Oil? Water?" She spilt her suggestions, trying to be helpful.

"You're very good at this." The Doctor complimented.

Harriet smiled. "Thank you."

The Doctor pondered, " Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?"

\--

The Doctor paced up and down, trying to make sense of it all. "The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying. It's some sort of message."

Dobby stood on his tippy-toes from behind the Doctor, trying so desperately to see. " What does it say?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" Harriet said in an extremely high-pitched voice, "You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!"

The Doctor exclaimed desperately, "I'm trying!"

"They hunt like it's a ritual." Harriet suggested.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor huffed.

Insight hit Harriet, "Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er..." Harriet clicked her fingers thrice, trying to think of the word.

"Bad breath!" Dobby giggled.

"That's it!" Harriet grinned at Dobby.

"Calcium decay!" The Doctor elucidated, "Now, that narrows it down! Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium." The Doctor tapped his head with his forefingers rapidly, "What else? What else?" He clapped, "Hyphenated surname. Yes!" He jumped up in joy, "That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

*

Asquith turned to Green who was pacing expectantly around the entrance lobby, "He's dead. Sip Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen is dead."

Green spoke gravely, "I felt it." Tears bit at his eyes, "How could that happen?!" He croaked.

Asquith exhaled sharply, "Somebody must have got lucky."

Green looked at Asquith, rage in his yes. "That's the last piece of luck anyone on this rock will ever have."

*

Green and Asquith went outside to Downing Street in order to make the promised broadcast.

"Ladies and gentlemen, nations of the world, humankind. The greatest experts in extra-terrestrial events came here tonight. They gathered in the common cause, but the news I bring you now is grave indeed." Green paused for effect, "Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long." He struggled to contain the smirk that was threatening to form on his lips. "I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survive because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war."

*

The Doctor raged angrily at the cabinet rooms tv in which the broadcast was being played, "He's making it up!" He exclaimed, "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it."

Dobby tugged at the Doctors sleeve, "Does you think they will believe him?"

Harriet turned to Dobby, "They did last time." She said in a reluctant tone. "

The Doctor was hit by a way of realization, "That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle!" He exclaimed. "They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out." He exemplified their plan.

"They release the defence code." Harriet elaborated

The Doctor concluded, "The Slitheen go nuclear."

"But why?" Dobby pressed.

The Doctor opened the metal shutters. "You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked." He explained.

Margaret (who was outside of the room) smirked, "All we have to do is sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away."

Harriet grew wide-eyed, "But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?"

"Profit." The Doctor answered. "That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert."

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." Margaret said sinisterly.

"At the cost of five billion lives." The Doctor spat darkly.

Margaret shrugged, "Bargain."

The Doctor stared at Blaine menacingly, "I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you." He threatened.

Margaret laughed. "What, you?" She said mockingly, "Trapped in your box?"

"Yes. Me." He said through clenched teeth before he closed the shutters on Margarets laughing face.

She began to worry.

*

At Westminster Bridge the next morning Hitchinson stood with the days news, "Yesterday saw the start of a brave new world. Today might see it end. The streets are deserted. Everyone's home, just waiting, as the future is decided in New York."

*

"Sergeant." Green addressed Price (whom he'd seen walking in the entrance lobby,) "We'll take the call in the Prime Minister's office. Maintain your positions. Good luck."

*

All three Slitheens were seated in the PMs office. "Oh, look at that." Margaret cooed as if speaking to a baby, "The telephone is actually red."

Green passed some gas, "How long till they phone?"

"Counting down." Asquith said, staring at the handful of Smarties by phone.

Green snapped out of a temporary daze, "Victory should be naked!" Following Greens lead, Margaret and Asquith unzipped their body suits.

*

Dobby was beginning to get restless, he didn't want to stay in the cabinet room all day. Once more, he tugged on the Doctors sleeve. "How are we getting out?"

"We don't. We stay here." The Doctor got the Emergency Protocols from the Red Box. "Now tell me something Dobby, what can a house-elf do?"

We elves are able to do: apparition in places no Wizard or Witch can go, hover charms, sealing of magical passageways, bewitching of magical objects, banish--"

"Dobby." The Doctor interrupted the elf kindly, "There's not much time for you to tell me everything a house-elf can do. Please. Tell me. Can you... teleport items?"

Dobby nodded, "Dobby is able to be making items reappear at another place."

The Doctor grinned, "Fantastic!"

*

The Slitheen family were barely able to stay still in the PMs office as they were preoccupied with their anticipative squirming.

'Ring, damn you." Green cursed at the phone.

Price fired a shot into the air whilst his men (and the remains of the Downing Street staff) ran out of the building. "Everybody run!" Price bellowed as the missile began its descent.

*

Harriet looked at Dobby, "What have you done?" She asked, frightened, once they had taken refuge in the cupboard.

The Doctor smiled knowingly, "You'll see."

*

"Oh, boll." Margaret muttered, panic-stricken.

KaBOOM!

The offices iconic front door blew off in a fireball. The cupboard shook then rolled through the remains of the building inside its steel shell.

*

The Doctor pushed the steel door off and Harriet stepped out into Downing Street, dusting off her pants. "Made in Britain." She smiled proudly.

Price ran up to the trio, "Oh, my God!" He exclaimed, "Are you, all right?!"

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North." She flashed her badge at him, "I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news."

Price nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out." Her eyes widened when she remembered what happened to the PM. "Oh, Lord." Her voice shook slightly, "We haven't even got a Prime Minister."

"Maybe you should have a go." The Doctor suggested magnanimously.

"Me?" Harriet retorted, "Huh." She laughed weekly. "I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for you." Dobby reassured the woman.

Harriet scoffed, "Now, don't be silly." Harriet glanced over her shoulder, "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" She made her way down the pile of rubble. "We're safe! The Earth is safe!"

*

"Sergeant!" Harriet hollered.

"I thought I knew the name." The Doctor expressed, "Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."

Harriet gave a discreet wink to Dobby and the Doctor before they began to leave Whitehall, "The crisis has passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today! Mankind stands tall, proud and undefeated." She beamed, "God bless the human race."

*

Once they were in the TARDIS, the Doctor looked at Dobby with an I-told-you-so look on his face, "See Dobby, you were fantastic! If you weren't here with me today, I wouldn't know what to do. I would have been helpless!"

Dobbys grin threatened to reach his ears, "You is being right. Dobby was a helpful elf!"

The Doctor beamed. "Now. You were telling me what a house-elf can do?"

XxTimeTurnerTardisxX

Authors note:

Woo! The first adventure done and dusted. See how Dobby was the one who 'teleported' the missile to them? Encase of any confusion: I did this because in the actual episode, Mickey hacked into the UN data base (if I remember correctly) a day sent the missile there. However, no Rose = no Mickey and no Jackie therefore I had to tweak it a bit.

See you all in the next adventure!


	5. Episode2 Part1 : Exterminate

The Doctor had chosen a terrible time to drop Dobby off so to visit his friends.

Swish. A single oscillation of the axe and he was no more.

Buckbeak was gone, Minister Fudge, the two men that Dobby didn't recognize, the executioner, and...Malfoywere the cause of the Hippogriffs execution. Though Dobby was at a distance, he couldseethe smirk on his ex-masters abhorrent face. The elf stood, unable to move, and watched, misty-eyed. This was not fair, his friend was no more. Finally, he found the courage to turn away.

Just as he was about to walk further into the castle, he heard a yelp. That yelp belonged to none other then Ronald Weasley, "OUCH! He bit me!"

Ronald Weasley was in trouble, hehadto find help.

Not thinking clearly, Dobby ran through the halls of Hogwarts, desperate to get to Headmaster Dumbledore. On his flee to the Head-teacher, he bumped into Professor Snape.

"Elf," he sneered, "What are you doing?"

"I--"

"I'msurethe Headmaster would retire you if he were to find out that you were running around instead of working," he caricatured.

"Yes the Headmaster--"

"Doesn't need to be troubled by a fired house-elf."

"But Sir, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Harry Potter--"

"What have those twobuffoonsgotten themselves intothistime?"

"That is why I is trying to find the for Headmaster, they is in trouble!"

*

They both went outside, where the Golden Trio no longer stood.

"Are you playing games with meelf?"

"No Sir, Dobby is--" out of the corner of his eye, Dobby saw a silvery gleam outside the Womping Willow, "Look!" He pointed.

As they approached, they saw that the gleam was none other than Harry Potters invisibility cloak.

Snape picked it up, "You stay here," he pointed to a place in the distance that was outside of seeing range, "If I don't come back soon, you go and get help. Understand?" Dobby nodded. "Good." The Professor put it on.

\--

Dobby was beginning to worry, it was getting darker and Snape still hadn't come, the elf decided to wait some more before leaving. After some time, he saw the sihouettes of Harry, Hermione, Snape, Lupin, Peter, Sirius, and Ron.

He was about to let out a sigh of relief when moonlight beamed through and Remus' figuration began to change shape. The sounds from the gang were muffled.

"RUN!" The elf heard someone say, Mr. Sirius, he figured. After Sirius' command to flee, a terrible, snarling noise was heard. The ex-house-elf was petrified to the spot as he saw the scene in front of him unfold.

Remus Lupins head and body lengthened and the outline of his shoulders became hunched.Werewolf, thought Dobby, panicking. He saw the creature launch itself forward and Padfoot (Sirus' animagus forms name) stopping it. Pettigrew dissappeared and his friends were helpless.

Dobby felt his mouth go dry and his knees buckle. He wanted to fall forward. He would have, if Harry and Hermione hadn't run after the dog. The elf snapped out of it, hehad to save his friends.

*

Luckily enough, Dobby had gotten there on time, his friends were blacked out and were vulnerable to die. Dobby held onto both Harry and Hermione before taking them to safety.

*

Unseen to anyones eyes, Dobby stood outside of the hospital wing, watching his friends recover. "Shocking business... " the Minister said, "...shocking... miracle none of them died... never heard the like... by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Severus..."

"Thank you, Minister," Snape replied, blandly.

Dobby turned away, he hadn't wanted any recognition for saving his friends, he was scared out of his wits when he was doing so. In fact, he was glad that no one had suspected that he had apperated them to safety and that Snape was only the Wizard whom had gotten them medical attention.

The elf was planning to leave when the Headmaster put a gentle hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to stay. Dobby nodded in turn.

He watched as Snape, Madame Pomfrey (the healer Witch of Hogwarts,) and Dumbledore argued. Eventually, Poppy -Madame Pomfrey- was convinced to allow Dumbledore a private word with Harry and Hermione.

Once Severus and Poppy had left, Dobby listened to the conversation between the-boy-who-lived, the brightest Witch of her age, and the wise Headmaster.

The conversation seemed to have no solution, that was until, Dumbledore had left a subtle hint, "What we need," he paused to emphasize his point, "Is moretime"

"But--" he heard the kind Witch say, "OH!" She exclaimed in realization, Dobby smiled, so that was what Dumbledore wanted him to see: they were going to save Buckbeak.

Dumbledore left the medical ward and winked at Dobby before saying, "Your friend, the Doct--" He stopped mid-word and gave Dobby a knowing smile, gleam in his eyes, "Excuse the slip of my tongue, 'John Smith' I meant to say, is waiting for you in my office with the TAR-- 'phone box',he says it'stimeto go."

Dobby beamed, "Thank you Headmaster."

*

The TARDIS materialized into a dim-lit part of a museum.

"What is wrong Doctor?" Dobby asked, concerned.

The Doctor looked grumpy inside of the TARDIS one last time before stepping out with Dobby, "Don't know... Some kind of signal drawing her off course. "

"Where are we?"

The Doctor sighed, "Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"When are we?"

"Two thousand and twelve." The Doctor went to look at a display case. He then found the light switch and turned it on, things became clearer.

Dobby looked around in awe, "It is a greatbig...mew-se-um." His eyebrows furrowed at the pronunciation of the word.

"An alien museum." The Doctor added, "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent afortuneon this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship."

"That is a bit of Slytherin!" Dobby said, recalling the Raxacoricofallapatorians, "That is being a Slytherins arm. It has gotten stuffy."

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, look at you." He said, picking up a head of a Cyberman.

Dobby peered at the object, "Whatisit?"

"An old friend of mine." Said the Time Lord. "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit." He corrected himself. "I'm gettingold."

Dobby peered at the object accusingly, "Isthatwhere the signal is coming from?"

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." The Doctor touched the display case and an alarm went off. Armed guards rushed in from all sides and cut them off from the TARDIS.

Dobby looked at the Doctor in concern, "If someone is having an alien collection then you is being in big trouble!"

*

Tannoy boomed, "Attention all personnel. Bad Wolf One descending. Bad Wolf One descending." A helicopter landed in the corridor. Four armed guards lined the corridor as a man and his aides strode out of a doorway.

Polkowski saluted, "On behalf of all of us, I want to wish you a very happy birthday, Sir." He added, "The President called to convey his personal best wishes."

Van Statten growled, "The President is ten points down. I want him replaced."

"I don't think that's very wise, Sir." Polkowski advised.

Van Statten smiled sarcastically, "Thank you so much for your opinion." In a flash, his smile disappeared and his facial expression darkens, "You're fired. Get rid of him."

Polkowski looked at the man in disbelief, "What?" An armed guard dragged him away.

"Wipe his memory, put him on the road someplace. Memphis, Minneapolis. Somewhere beginning with M." He ordered and a woman ran up to take Polkowskis place. Van Statten looked to the woman, "So, the next President. What do you think? Republican or Democrat?"

The woman, Diana Goddard, looked at him, eyes full, of admiration. "Democrat, Sir."

Van Statten frowned, "For what reason?"

"They're just so funny, Sir." She said, questioningly.

Van Statten stopped, "What is your name?"

"Goddard, Sir. Diana Goddard."

Van Statten smiled professionally. "I like you, Diana Goddard. So, where's the English kid?"

As if on cue, Adam ran in, "Sir! Sir! I bought ten more artefacts at auction, Mister Van Statten."

"Bring 'em on, let me see 'em." Van Statten ordered.

Goddard addressed the man, "Sir, with respect, there's something more urgent. We arrested two intruders fifty-three floors down. We don't know how they got in."

"I'll tell you how they got in. In-tru-da window. In-tru-da window. That was funny!" He chuckled. Obedient laughter from his employees resounded in the room. "Bring 'em in. Let's see 'em. Tell Simmons I want to visit my little pet. Get to it!" Van Statten goes through a doorway.

Goddard stepped aside to use her headset. "Simmons? You'd better give me good news. Is it talking?"

*

In the cage, something with blue vision watched a man (who was wearing a protective suit) wielding a chainsaw on itself.

Simmons shook his head, "Not exactly talking, no."

*

Goddard stooped dead in the corridor, "Then what's it doing?"

*

Simmons looked at the object, "Screaming. Is that any good?"

*

In the office, Adam is showed his boss the latest purchases, "This is the last. Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it."

The Doctor, Goddard, and Dobby entered the room, the indifference of the museum compared to an enchanted castle hadn't failed to amaze one of the three (and that definitely wasn't the former.)

"What does it do?" Van Statten questioned.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side?" Adam pointed, receiving a nod from Van Statten. "It must be to channel something." He explained, "I think maybe fuel."

"Ireallywouldn't hold it like that." Advised the Doctor.

"Shut it." Goddard warned.

"Really, though, that's wrong." The Doctor emphasized.

Adam looked worriedly at the Time Lord, "Is it dangerous?"

"No, it just looks silly." The Doctor said in an off-handed tone. He reached for the item, and fired bolts clicked all around him. Van Stratton handed him the curved, palm sized object. "You just need to be..." The Doctor stroked the artefact and it made a note "...Delicate." He continued to play several different notes.

"It's a musical instrument." Van Statten stated in awe.

The Doctor nodded, "It's a long way from home."

Van Statten reached toward the object, "Here, let me." He said in a soft tone. Van Stattens touch was harsher. Unpleasant sounds were produced.

"Ididsay delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." After obliging to the Doctors words of wisdom, he touched it softly and he finally got the hang of it. "Very good." The Doctor smiled encouragingly, "Quite the expert."

"As are you." Van Station complemented back before he casually tossed it aside, onto the floor. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Likeyoudon't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake." Van Statten said.

The Doctor nodded, "Pretty much sums me up, yeah."

" The question is, how did you get in?" Van Statten elaborated on his question, "Fifty-three floors down, with your little... accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, it's a rather interesting creature you have there."

"I is mnot liking how you is speaking about me. My name is Dobby and I is being a free house-elf." Dobby spoke up defensively.

"Oh, he's a house-elf!" He said as if speaking to a child. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a play-thing."

Adam, Dobby, and the Doctor ignored Van Stattens plain humour, "This is Mister Henry Van Staten. Mister Van Statten owns the internet." Adam smiled.

Dobby looked at the Doctor, "What is the inter-net?" He asked.

"Something he doesn't own" The Doctor answered before he looked to Van Statten, "Don't act stupid. You know that no one owns the internet."

Van Statten smiled slyly, "Let's just keep you and the whole world thinking that way, right kids?"

"So, you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum." The Doctor stated. "Anything you don't understand, you lock up," he displayed his understanding in saying that.

Van Statten rose an eyebrow, "Youclaim greater knowledge?"

The Doctor looked at Henry, offended, "I don't need to makeclaims, I know how good I am."

Van Statten spoke to the contrary, "Yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage." He looked at the Time Lord with a mixture of both accusation and inquiry, "What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me." The Doctor answered.

Van Statten rolled his eyes, "The cage contains my one living specimen." He said is if that were the obvious reason as to why the Doctor would be here.

"What is it?" The Doctor inquired.

Van Statten scoffed, "Likeyoudon't know."

"Show me." Van Statten knew that it wasn't a request.

"You want to see it?" He questioned the Doctors order. He looked to Diana, "Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down." Then he addressed Adam, "You, English. Look after thehouse-elf. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you like to do." Then, finally, he spoke to the Time Lord, "You, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet."

*

Van Statten stood with the Doctor outside of the cage, "We've tried everything. The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside."

"Inside?" The Doctor questioned, "Insidewhat?"

Simmons came out side and smiled at Van Statten, "Welcome back, Sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting."

"Metaltron?" The Doctor pried into the strange word.

A proud smile formed on Van Stattens face, "Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out it's real name."

"Here, you'd better put these on." Simmons passed gauntlets to the Doctor, "The last guy that touched it burst into flames."

The Doctor assured the man, "I won't touch it then."

"Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me." The Doctor stepped through the heavy door. "Don't open that door until we get a result." Van Statten and Goddard went to a desk with monitors on it.

It was dark inside the cage. The door clanged shut and locked behind the Doctor.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor."

A white light blinked next to a blue glow. "Doc-tor?" the 'Metaltron' asked.

"Impossible." The Doctors eyes widened in shock.

"The Doctor?" So-called 'Metaltron' pressed its question. The lights came up to reveal a bad-tempered Dalek being held in chains. "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Doctor hammered on the door in terror. "Let me out!"

"Exterminate!"

*


End file.
